


Can you keep a secret, Ed?

by Aelliey



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Double D's parents aren't negligent (sorta), Supernatural Elements, Vampyre edd, characters may be ooc, no relationships (may change later), not a kevedd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelliey/pseuds/Aelliey
Summary: After someone from Double D's past comes back to haunt him, Ed and Eddy must help him get through everything while trying to keep Double D's a secret from not only the cul-de-sac, but the rest of the world.This is posted on Fanfiction.





	1. RUN AWAAAY!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summery: Introductions are made, money is lost, lots of running.

_Good afternoon, my young students. Today, I wish to tell you a story. One you may or may not have heard._

_In this age, many well-known mystical creatures walking in the daylight is normal. However, in the past, these beings were hidden. Long ago, if you were told that your neighbor was a werewolf, that you teacher was a witch, that your best friend was a vampire, you would just laugh in the face of who ever said it. This tale that I plan to tell is about how our world of today was founded._

_However, before we begin, I must tell you with who and where our tale began._

* * *

 

In Oregon, there is a little town known as Peach Creek and in this town is a cul-de-sac on Rethink Lane. Behind the right side of the neighborhood is a small road known as the Lane and running down the Lane was three boys being chased by a large group of angry teenagers. In the front, was Eddy, who had almost his entire body forward with a jar of money in his arms. He stood at 5'6" (167cm) and appeared to have lost some weight. When he was 12, he only had three strands of hair due to an accident from a scam gone bad; now, his hair had grown back albeit it was short except for the same three hairs from before. He still wore his yellow shirt with a red stripe along with a black leather jacket. He claimed that it made him look "cooler."

Following behind him was Edd or as he was nicknamed, Double D. Double D was 5'9" (175cm) in height and thanks to all the scams, he managed to gain some muscle mass although he was still pretty thin. He continued to run with his feet pointed inward and arms up to his chest. The clothes he wore hadn't changed much; he still wore his signature black beanie with two white stripes and a red shirt. He also wore instead of purple cargo shorts a pair of black skinny jeans and a thin, black long sleeved shirt under his other shirt. Double D also allowed some of his dark black bangs to hang out from under his hat.

Running third was Ed. He ran with his upper body and arms behind him. Out of the three of them, Ed was the tallest at 6'2" (188cm) with the most muscle. It's been said that he was able to lift an entire house on more that one occasion. Ed's style had also changed the least out the three. He continued to wear his large green jacket, a red and white striped shirt and a pair of jeans. The jeans, however, seemed actually fit him now. Another thing that didn't seem to change was his large uni-brow that stuck partially off his face. Ed had also begun bathing once a week. This, however, didn't get rid of his smell completely due to his fishy friend, named Angus Jr. He got this one after the original Angus "mysteriously" disappeared.

Running behind the boys was an angry and sick looking mob of sorts trying to get their money back and beat the Eds (yet again) for scamming them.

"C'mon boys! We just have to make it to the junk yard and we're home free!" Eddy yelled.

"Right away, Eddy!" hollered Ed while Double D just wheezed.

Before to they could make it much farther, three stuck out from the fence, effectively tripping the three Eds. Out through the fence then came none other than the...

"Kankers," grumbled Eddy.

The Kankers hadn't changed much in the past three year. Each had gotten taller with Lee the same height as Double D and both Marie and May shorter than she was. They both somehow managed to be taller than Eddy. Lee's bright orange hair had gotten larger, though now she let her right eye show through. Marie let her blue hair grow out to her breasts with her bangs pinned back. She at some point got two earrings and a nose ring. May had continued to keep her hair long, though now she wore it in ponytail. In seventh grade she got braces to fix her teeth and just before their 9th grade year started, she got them off. During the summer she also had to get glasses.

While Marie and May giggled, Lee said, "Hello, boys. Looks like ya need some help."

"Yeah," Marie giggled. "Seems these guys here want to fight our men."

"If they want to get to our men, they have to through us first. Right?" May asked. Instead of answering, Lee and Marie just showed a menacing grin.

Even though Marie and May were freshmen, Lee was a sophomore and thanks to her, everyone knew not to mess with the Kankers, whether they were together or alone.

"H-hey, we were just messin' 'round, ya know," one of the boys quickly said.

"Yeah. No harm done, right?"

The three sister looked at each other before May said, "Yeah, no harm done." A sigh of relief was release. Then Lee added, "But if ya want to keep it that was, you better git outta here right away."

Right away, the group took off in the other direction. Meanwhile, the Eds were trying to sneak away without being notice. However, I was not meant to be.

As the the three girls turn to face the Eds, Lee said, "Well, don't you think our big men should give us a great big thanks?"

Eddy and Double D continued to back away while Ed looked around for a way to save his friends. While he was looking his eyes landed on the jar Eddy was still clutching to his chest. Without a second thought, Ed grabbed the jar, threw it at the Kankers. He then grabbed Eddy and Double D, yelling, "RUN AWAAAY!" while Eddy screamed, "MY MONEY!"

As Ed ran, Marie picked the money up and said, "Thanks for the money," before walking off.

* * *

In the junkyard was a broken down purple van with a tear drop and flames on the sides. Inside was a waterbed being sat upon by Double D and Ed, waiting for Eddy to calm down from his rant.

"...and then the Kankers just had to show up! We coulda got away without them, but nooo. And YOU just had to throw our hard earned money to them!" He yelled, pointing at Ed.

"It was just the first thing that he came up with, Eddy," Double D reasoned, getting off the bed.

"And you!" Eddy suddenly yelled.

"What did I do?"

"You shoulda known that those cupcakes were bad! You were the first one to try them!"

"If I may remind you, Eddy, I do not get sick. You of all people should be aware of that."

"Yeah, well, you should have been able to taste it! You have a better tongue that the rest of us!"

"My sense of taste is not heightened enough to be able to discern whatever the problem was with those rancid cupcake!" Double D yelled back while Ed began to cower.

"That isn't my problem now is it?"

"How is it my problem that I was unable to taste it?"

"Because it cost me my..""NO MORE FIGHTING, GUYS!" Ed suddenly yelled, with tears in his eyes. "When you fight, we are three no more."

Eddy and Double D looked at each other before looking back at Ed. Double D was the first to move, walking over to Ed and apologizing.

"Yeah. Me too, Lumpy," Eddy said, sitting down next to him.

"So, we are three again?"

Smiling, Double D said, "Yes, Ed. We are three again."

Ed grabbed both his friends in a tight hug saying he was in his "happy place."

"Ed, c-can't breathe," Double D managed while Eddy struggled against Ed's brute strength.

Ed quickly dropped them on the bed, apologizing. "Yeah yeah, whatever Lumpy," Eddy mumble. "Just sucks we lost all of our money."

"Actually Eddy," Double D said, reaching up into his hat and pulling out a few dollars, "I managed to save some of the money."

Eddy jumped up and snatched the money out of his hands, looking like he won the lottery. "Jeez, sockhead. Who woulda imagine you taking their money. I must be rubbin' off ya or somethin'."

"Now, Eddy..." Double D started.

"C'mon boys! Let's go to the candy store for some jawbreakers!"

Jumping off the bed, Ed grabbed Double D and Eddy. He then bounded out of the van, yelling, "JAWBREAKERS!"

While Ed was running, Eddy asked, "Hey Double D? Are we going to your house tonight or are ya getting a drink, again?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "No, I believe I shall be ok for a couple more day."

All Eddy said back was "good."

Now, you are probably wondering what Double D drinks. Surely, it couldn't be any kind of alcohol? No. On contrary, it is something he is unable to live without. That something is blood. Yes, Double D is a vampyre and once a week he must drink blood, otherwise he would become ill. Unlike some vampyres though, he only drinks animals' blood.

Suddenly, Ed dropped his two friends on their behinds in front of the candy store. "Man Lumpy, no need t' be so rough," Eddy exclaimed.

"Sorry Eddy," said Ed as they walked into the little shop.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by an unknown force.

 


	2. From good to not good at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scams, bets, hauntings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone. Just want to thank you all for giving this fic a chance. Now back to the story.

After a visit to the the candy store, the boys were doing their homework in Double D's living room, much to his insistence. Saying that Double D's house was neat was an understatement; there wasn't a speck of dirt or dust anywhere. The living room walls were a light blue color and were hung with a few family portraits. In the center of the room was a love seat facing a brick fireplace and a large couch that was in front of a t.v. Between here was a wood coffee table in which Ed and Eddy were currently working.

Coming out from the kitchen, Double D announced, "Here is some fruit if you want any, gents."

"C'mon Double D," Eddy groaned. "What's the point in eating that stuff, especially you?"

"I told you many times, Eddy, that I do not get all the necessary nutrients from blood alone," Double D explained, sitting down facing both his friends. "It is also healthy for you to eat as well. But, you insist on eating bags full of jawbreakers, which is sooo much healthier than fruits and vegetables."

Giggling, Ed said, "Hehe, Double D got you Eddy."

"Yeah yeah. Sarcastic Double D has appeared. Whatever. Let's just get this stupid homework over with already."

"Alright. Just tell me if you need any help with your work."

Less than five minutes later, Eddy was already bored. "Ugh. Can't we do something else?" he complained.

"No, we cannot," Double D sighed. "This is due tomorrow and I do not believe you can afford to not turn this in."

"But this is so booring," Eddy said, putting his chin on the table.

Before Double D could respond, Ed exclaimed, "Hey guys. Look at my picture!"

Ed held a drawing of what looked to be monster version of the Kankers attacking the three Eds. "Um, that's wonderful, Ed."

"Yeah, great Ed. Look, Can't we at least come up with a scam first?"

After thinking for a moment, Double D responded, "Only if you promise that you will finish your homework when we are done."

"Fine," Eddy huffed.

After a few moments Double D asked, "Um, Eddy? Do you have an idea?"

"Guh! No! I got nothin'," Eddy yelled.

"Ooh ooh! I gotta idea!" said Ed excitedly.

"No way, Ed."

"But Eddyyy," Ed pouted.

"You haven't even heard Ed's idea yet," Double D said.

"No! The last time we listened to his idea, he ripped the stuffing out of a rabbit and we got attacked by a bunch a stupid birds."

"Eddy, that was three years ago," Double D exasperated.

"Please, Eddy," Ed whined. "It's a good one."

"Ugh, fine," Eddy relented. "Let's hear it."

Throwing his hands up, Ed yelled, "Yay! Ok, we can make a house of evil creatures like zombies from the movie Eat the Brains! Return of the Zombie Aliens."

Eddy sighed. "I knew it would be a bad idea."

Pouting, Ed just said, "Awww."

Suddenly Double D said, "Wait Eddy!"

"What is it, Sockhead?"

"I believe what Ed was saying is we should make a haunted house. Right, Ed?"

"Yeah. An evil house of evils that try to eat your soul," Ed said in a spooky voice.

"Hmmm," Eddy thought.

"Halloween is on Sunday and we will have two and a half days to make it as scary as possible."

"Ya know what? That ain't a half bad idea."

Ed got a huge smile on his face. "Really Eddy?"

"Yeah. We could even use that creepy house down the street. Yeah, this'll be great."

"Alright," Double D said. "Now that we know what we are going to do, we need to get back to work as you promised, Eddy."

Both Ed and Eddy groaned and complained, but they did as Double D said.

* * *

By the time Eddy had gotten too bored to continue, it had been more than an hour along with a bowl of fruit and two bags of jawbreakers. Double D had already finished his homework and was now working on an essay that was due weeks from now. Ed on the other hand was drawing a comic on his papers and eating gravy out of a bowl he got out of his jacket.

While trying to find a way to quench his boredom, Eddy had a brilliant idea to make the haunted house even better.

"Hey Double D?"

"Yes?" Double D said without even looking up from his paper.

"Make me a vampyre."

"What?!"

"Ooh ooh! I wanna be a vampyre too!" Ed shouted.

"No way!" Double D said, sounding horrified.

"What? Why not?" Eddy asked while Ed was saying, "Aww."

"I do not feel comfortable doing something like that and it supposed to be very painful to go through."

Suddenly the doorbell chimed. Getting up, Double D continued, "Now, I do not wish to talk about this anymore."

While Eddy grumbled about having no say, Double D opened the door to revealed Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf.

"Greetings. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Hi Double D," Nazz said. "The three of us kinda need help with our homework. None of us really get it."

Smiling, Double D quickly stepped aside. "That's perfectly fine. Come on in and I will help you in just a moment."

Walking in, Nazz and Kevin sat on the love seat while Rolf sat on the couch cushion closest to the door.

Shutting the door, Double D asked, "Would you like any refreshments?"

"Nothin'." "Water, please." "Do you have juice of the tomato, Double D Edd boy?"

"Of course. I shall be back in a moment," Double D responded politely before heading to the kitchen for their requests.

After an incident with Eddy's brother, everyone in the cul-de-sac banded together. They didn't become friends, but they each helped each other out when needed. It took time for Johnny to join them due to the bitterness of being pummeled by the other kids. Since then, the Eds didn't get into many fights with the other kids since they stopped scamming them and tried with neighboring schools, or like now, other students at their school.

Each had also age well since three years ago. Kevin has gained some muscle from playing football in middle school is trying to continue doing so. He still wore his signature hat with hair poking through the front and now wore a green sweatshirt and jeans. Kevin also still had a strong animosity towards Eddy though he didn't mind Ed or Double D as much. Nazz on the other hand had gotten somewhat girly with her hair now down to her shoulders. She too had gotten stronger since she decided to try to join the softball team. Kevin and Nazz have yet to get together though they both admit they like each other. Rumor had it that they wanted to make it through their first year of highschool before they tried dating. Unlike his friends, Rolf decided not to join a sport, instead focusing his efforts to better his farm. Rolf was the only one whose strength rivaled Eds'. Rolf had let his hair grow and had it pulled back, saying that it was "the hair of the Old Country that men wore when they reached the age of love." No one understood what he meant by that except for Double D, who just giggled and refused to explain.

To break the silence, Kevin asked, "So, what were you dorks talking about before we got here?"

Ed quickly blurted, "Eddy was trying to convince Double D to make him a vamprye so he could be and evil creature of the night."

"ED! SHUT UP!" Eddy hollered. The others just stared at the both of them when Double D calmly walked up.

"It is quite alright Eddy."

"But-" Eddy tried.

"Ed, you were not supposed to say anything. Eddy's Halloween costume was a secret."

At first Ed was confused but he quickly figured out what was going on and apologized to Eddy. "Sorry Eddy. I didn't know it was a secret."

"Um...Yeah. It's fine, Lumpy."

After a moment, Rolf said, "Is this costume Double D Edd boy is making for tricking of the treat or is it a new scam?"

"It's for a scam Rolfy-boy. We're making a haunted house."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Nazz exclaimed.

"Ya really think it's gonna work?" Kevin asked mockingly. "I mean ya don't really have a good track record with these thing."

"Can it shovelchin. This scam is gonna be great!"

"Um, it's true," agreed Double D. "Considering the time of year and how well we make everything..."

"See?" Eddy cut off. "We're gonna get a ton a customers."

"Wanna make it a bet?" Kevin proposed.

"Kevin," Nazz cried. "There is no reason for something stupid like this."

"I concur. This will only lead to anger and frustration between everyone involved," Double D tried to reason.

"What's the bet?" Eddy asked as Double D yelled his name.

"You must get, let's see, 50 happy customers. If you don't, you have to, uhh...hm. OH, you have to dress in a cheerleader costume all day on Monday. Same if you win. Deal."

"Eddy do NOT do this. We cannot guarantee that this will be a success."

"Hmm," Eddy thought before sticking out his hand. "You gotta deal shovelchin."

"EDDY!" Double D yelled.

"Ooh ooh. Can I do it too, Eddy?" Ed pleaded.

"Sure, why not."

"This is going to be more fun than late nano's skirmish with the old fish monger and his nana."

"Now that the terms of this trivial wager has been settled, could we start our work?" Double D asked.

"Double D's right," Nazz agreed. "That is the reason we came here in the first place, isn't it?"

Sighing, Kevin grumbled, "Alright, alright. Let's get this over with."

Throughout the rest of the evening and into the night, the six of them worked until everything was done, or in Ed's case, Sarah threatened to tell mom he was playing with his friends if he didn't come home.

* * *

The next few days went by in a flash. Friday consisted of being chased by the people they scammed the day before and telling everyone they could about their new scam. They then went to the junkyard to find stuff they could use for the haunted house. Saturday, they set the house up and made it as scary as possible with fake stained glass windows, halls of broken mirrors, things that pop out, things grabbing people and more. Throughout Sunday, costumes were made, Eddy's having to be a vampyre costume, Ed's a creature from Zombie Space Alien 2 and Double D as a witch. They also made sure to fine tune the house to make sure it was ready for the night and Double D constantly telling Eddy he couldn't stay after 9 p.m. so he could get a drink.

Finally night was upon the Eds. They were each excited and nervous though Eddy would never admit it. It was decided that Eddy would guide them through, saying a memorized script so that Double D could control the scares from the outside while taking the customers' money and Ed would wait for Eddy to pass him before chasing them through the halls. Just past 7 o'clock, the cul-de-sac kid and a few curious patrons arrived.

"Sup, Double Dork, Dorky," Kevin taunted. "Just here to keep count on how many unhappy customers you get."

After hitting Kevin on the arm, Nazz smiled, saying, "Well, the rest of us would like to try it out."

"Yes. Rolf would also like to partake in the house of hauntings."

"Well then, come on in!" Eddy announced. "It's only $5 per person."

Nazz, Rolf and Johnny walked up and eagerly placed their money in a jar as Eddy lead them up to the house. Sarah and Jimmy tried to follow, but were stopped by Double D's arm.

"Hey!" Sarah hollered. "What's the big idea?"

"I-I am s-sorry Sarah," he stuttered. "Only three can go in at one time."

"Oh, well that's fine. Right Jimmy?"

"Of course it is," Jimmy responded.

Of everyone, Sarah, Jimmy and Johnny had changed the least. Jimmy got rid of his retainer and Johnny got rid of Plank, albeit because of an accident. He still carries a piece of the late Plank with him. Sarah had only matured mentally, though her temper was still awful.

After a few minutes, Eddy returned with the first group who were chattering excitedly.

"I don't know how to tell you this Kev," Nazz started, "but that was fantastic."

"Yes. Rolf does believe the Ed boys have a good chance to win this challenge."

"It was the scariest thing I've seen in a long time!" Johnny shouted.

This got the small line excited for what was to come.

Before Eddy could mock Kevin, Double D got Sarah and Jimmy ready to go and shoved them off to Eddy. This continued until it was just after 9 with all customer either satisfied, crying or both.

"Eddy, I must take my leave," Double D tried.

Eddy gaped. "What? But we still need ya."

"I know, but as I said before, I must go."

"No way! We still got more customers!"

"But-" started Double D.

Ignoring him, Eddy announced, "Step on up, step on up! Get ready for a thrill of a lifetime!"

As Double D took the next groups money, he thought,  _'_ _Oh dear. This is not good, not good at all.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain Rolf's nano/nana comment, I heard him say both in the show, so I figured that they may be two different people (nano=grandpa/nana=grandma). Could be wrong, but I'm sticking with it.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. "Welp, this can't be good."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment, skipping, assignment

The morning seemed to come far too fast for everyone on the Monday after Halloween, even for the boy who was always up before the crack of dawn. Double D woke at 6 o'clock and was exhausted, which made him wonder how tired everyone else would be. He had stayed up far to late helping Eddy with his haunted house and counting the money they made. It bother him that he could not get the recommended 8-9 hours of sleep, though he had more to worry about at the moment. He was not able to get the necessary amount of blood over the week-end and a headache was beginning to form.

Double D slowly climbed out of be and started to get ready for his shower. He walked to his closet to grab a loofah, a towel, pair of clothes and his hat. Into the bathroom he went while he undressed, he contemplated whether he would actually go to school or not. Quickly hopping into the shower, he organized his thoughts.

_"I do not have any tests today,"_ one part said. However another retorted,  _"I do have work to turn in." "I am able to miss at least one day of school." "I have a perfect attendance to maintain."_ These thoughts continued even as he got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Ultimately Double D decided he could not afford to miss a day of notes and no one in the cul-de-sac were in his classes. At this point, it was exactly 6:59 and Double D knew that Ed would be here soon for breakfast, so he started getting some buttered toast ready while he ate an apple. To avoid Sarah's wrath, Ed began leaving his house right before she woke which left him with no time to eat. After a while it became routine that he would come over and then leave at 7:10 to get Eddy out of his house.

Before he knew it, there was a loud banging on Double D's front door, signifying Ed's arrival. Opening the door, he said with a smile, "Greetings, Ed. Do come inside."

"Hiya Double D," Ed replied while taking his shoes off and putting them by the door.

Ed followed Double D into the kitchen and sat at the table while Double D finished preparing the buttered toast. After giving Ed his toast, Double D sat down across from him to finish eating his apple.

"Now, we must hurry up Ed. We slightly behind schedule."

"Okie dokie, Double D," Ed responded with a full mouth.

Suddenly, Ed stopped eating and just stared at Double D. After a moment, Ed tilted his head and said, "Hey, Double D."

"Yes, is something the matter?"

"Are you sick?"

Confused, he replied, "No, I am not sick. Whatever would give you that idea, Ed?"

"You are white and your teeth are pointy," he said while using his fingers to make fangs.

Double D sighed and started to clean the dishes. "Ed, I am always pale and everyone has sharp cuspids."

Waving his hands in front of him, Ed cried, "No Double D! You are starting to look like the evil vampyres from Return of the Vampyres, Get the Garlic."

"Do not worry, Ed, "Double D assured. "I am okay. My head just hurts a little."

"Hm, okay. Make sure the evil mutants from Planet Zemborg don't invade your hurting brain or they will make it explode."

"Um, sure Ed. Now we must leave or else we will be late."

Double D put the dishes in the dishwasher and walked with Ed back into the living room. They quickly put their shoes on, grabbed their bags and went to Eddy's house. His house was a couple houses farther in the cul-de-sac on the opposite side of the street. The two walked around the back of the house a knocked on the door.

"Eddy," Double D called. "Are you prepared for the day yet?"

Beyond the door was loud banging and a string of curses. "Yeah, just give me a minute," hollered Eddy.

"Hurry Eddy," Ed yelled. "Double D says we'll be late and if we are late again, school will tell Sarah and Sarah will tell Mom and Mom wi..."

"Ed, shut up." Eddy walked out grumbling about how Ed was stupid and wishing he could go back to bed. "What's the point going to school after Halloween? Seriously, everyone's gonna be so fuckin' tired they won't be there anyway."

"First off Eddy, language," Double D started. "Second, if there are less people there, it's less people that will see you in the cheerleader costume, right?"

"Yeah," Eddy thought. "You're right, Sockhead. Now, let's get this over with."

"That's too bad Eddy," Ed frowned.

"Huh, what are ya talkin' about, Ed?"

"Less people will see how pretty you'll look today."

Eddy just mumble "whatever" as the three friends walked to school. When they arrived, Ed and Double D escorted Eddy to the gym to make sure he actually went through with his punishment. As they walked into the gym, Nazz could be seen standing while tapping her foot impatiently.

When she noticed them, she said, "Finally! I've been waiting for forever. I thought you dudes were never going to show."

Eddy looked around and asked, "Where's Shovelchin?"

"He already went to class," Nazz answered. "Now your costume is in the locker room already. Hurry up and get it on so you can get to class."

"Yeah yeah, I'm going," he said as he walking into the locker room.

"Nazz, I wanna wear a pretty costume too," Ed whined.

Surprised, she said, "Oh, okay. Let me go find one for you."

As Nazz walked off, Double D told Ed, "I am going to go to class now. I will see you and Eddy at lunch, okay?"

"Okay, Double D. Don't let your head explode."

Giggling, Double D left the gym to get to his class. As he walked down the halls, he was surprised at how many people were actually in school today. Considering how many people were out last night, Double D expected more to stay home and sleep of the adrenaline or maybe a sugar rush.

When Double D arrived at his first class he thought,  _"I hope this lovely day does not turn to disaster."_

* * *

It was finally time for lunch and Double D was feeling awful. For the first time in his school career, he actually considered skipping his last class; however, this was a deplorable act, so he just pushed through.

Normally Double D didn't mind walking through the crowded halls, but this time, it was like torture. The loud voices of the students was killing his now pounding head and with everyone squished together, Double D's senses were on overload, especially his sense of smell. He was determined, though, to get through the day.

Upon entering the cafeteria, Double D looked around and spotted Ed and Eddy sitting at a table in the back corner. Deciding to skip lunch, Double D trudged over to his friends. Sitting down, he looked over his friends. Eddy was wearing the blue and yellow female cheerleader costume that seemed to fit almost perfectly. Ed on the other hand wasn't wearing his costume.

"Greetings, fellows," Double D moaned. "Ed, where is your costume?"

Eddy mumble a quick "hi" while glaring at his food. Ed just smiled and said, "Hi, Double D. Nazz could find a big one to fit."

"I'm sorry, Ed."

"It's okay Double D," he reassured. "When I got sad, she said I would still look pretty. So, I am happy."

Eddy looked up from his food and looked shocked. "Jeez Louise, Sockhead. You look awful."

"Oh, thank you Eddy for that great boost of self-esteem," Double D sassed.

"No, seriously. Are sick or somethin'," Eddy said, worriedly.

"I am fine, just a headache is all," Double D sighed. "Also, I am sorry for before."

Before Eddy could respond, Kevin and Nazz arrived with their food. Looking over, Eddy suddenly burst out laughing at Kevin because he too was wearing a cheerleader costume. It had turned out that both Kevin and Eddy had cheated. Kevin had paid people not to go into the haunted house while Eddy convinced people to go back into the house and pretend it was their first time. As punishment, they both had to be embarrassed.

"Shut up, Skipper," Kevin snapped. "You look no better than I do."

"Yeah, but it's still hilarious," Eddy said, still laughing.

"But Eddy," Ed quickly said. "You and Kevin still look really pretty."

Nazz started giggling and said, "Yeah, Ed's right. You guys still look good."

Double D giggled and tried to get his mind off his surrounding; however, he wasn't able to because of all the people compacted into one room. Their scents were all making his mouth water and his head feel dizzy.

Suddenly, he stood up and said, "I apologize but I am going to find a quiet place to sit until the next class start."

He then ran out of the cafeteria, leaving the table confused.

"What's up with Double Dork?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Nazz added. "I've never seen him looked so freaked out before."

Ed just looked at Eddy while he looked in the direction his friend ran off in.

"Eddy, you alright?" Nazz questioned.

Without answering Nazz, Eddy got up and said, "C'mon Ed. Let's go check on Double D."

"Rightio Eddy." Ed got up and started to follow Eddy out of the room.

"I wonder what's goin' on," Nazz pondered.

Kevin shrugged and said, "Don't know, don't care. They're all dorks."

* * *

Ed and Eddy walked around the halls, looking in each room to see if Double D was there. While going down the hall near Double D's locker, the boys saw Rolf walking towards them.

"Hello Ed boys," Rolf greeted. "Rolf assumes you are looking for Double the Edd boy, yes?"

"Yeah. Ya know where he went?" Eddy asked.

"Yes. Rolf saw the Edd boy run into the large room of many books. He looked worse than Victor before his passing. Is he ill?"

"Double D head hurt all day. We must get to him before his head explodes," Ed piped in.

Perplexed, Rolf said, "Yes. Well, Rolf wishes you luck with Double the Edd boy."

Quickly Eddy dragged Ed passed Rolf and said, "Thanks Rolfy-boy."

"Bye Rolf," Ed yelled before they walked down another hall. "Eddy? Is Double gonna be okay?"

Eddy thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know, Ed."

Ed then asked, "Do you know what's wrong with Double D?"

Walking up to the library door, Eddy said, "Maybe. If I'm right, though, I'm gonna be pretty pissed."

As they went in, the librarian noticed them and immediately began glaring. The last time Ed and Eddy were in the library, they knocked down three bookcases and ran off before they cleaned the mess. Needless to say, the librarian hated them.

"What are you two doing here?" she spat.

"Hi miss librarian lady," Ed said cheerfully. "We're looking for Double D."

"Hmph. I believe he went to the reference section."

"Thanks," Eddy said as he dashed between the bookcases with Ed hurrying after him.

The reference books were stored along the back wall and since most people didn't go back there, it was the quietest place to rest. Ed and Eddy quickly spotted Double D sitting on a beanbag with his head back and hat covering most of his face.

"Hello Ed, Eddy," Double D groaned.

Surprised, Eddy asked, "How'd you know it was us?"

Pointing to where his hat covered his nose, he said, "You and Ed, especially Ed, have very distinctive smells."

Ed quickly walked to Double D and pulled the beanie away from his face, asking, "Why are you hiding your face, Double D? Did your face blow up?"

"No, Ed," he exasperated. "My head is just killing me is all."

Hesitantly, Eddy then asked, "Is what I think wrong with you wrong with you?" Double D just nodded, knowing what Eddy was thinking. "Damn it, Sockhead! Why didn't you tell us you were bloodscenting!?"

Double D sighed. "Language Eddy, and I did not think it would be quite this bad."

Eddy groaned and pulled his hair before saying, "Ed, grab Double D."

"Okay, Eddy." Ed grabbed Double D and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Eddy, what are you doing?"

"We're taking you home," he responded.

"WHAT? What about my last class? My perfect attendance?"

"Who cares about that? If you stay, you're gonna get exposed."

"But-"

"Eddy's right Double D," Ed said. Double D looked over his shoulder at Ed as he continued, "If people know you're a vampyre, they will take you away. If they take you away, we won't be the three Eds. We will only be two and that is sad like a baby chicken getting lost."

Slowly, Double D said, "Alright, Ed, Eddy. Let us go home."

"Really?" Eddy said shocked that Double D relented so easily.

"Yes, I can get my notes from someone in class and I guess missing one class would not be so terrible."

"Okay, good," Eddy said. "C'mon Ed let's go."

* * *

On the way out of the school, they were stopped multiple times, each time explaining that Double D was sick. Double D refused to look up from Ed's back, using his awful stench to mask the ones of other people. Because they had to walk back to the cul-de-sac, it took nearly 30 minutes to get Double D home. When they were at their destination, Ed dropped Double D onto the couch while Eddy went to close the curtains and turn out the lights.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Double D said gratefully.

"Anytime, my little friend," Ed grinned, sitting next to him.

Eddy plopped down on the other side of Double D. He looked over and asked, "How ya feelin'?"

"My head feels like it may explode. Ah, do not worry Ed, it is physically impossible for that to happen."

"Oh. Okie dokie, Double D."

"Anyway," Eddy started. "I know that's not it. What else is there?"

Before he could answer, Ed ask, "Is it hard to breathe and your throat painful?"

"Uh, yes Ed. How did you know?"

"I saw it in a movie once, Revenge of the Evil Bloodsuckers. If they didn't drink blood they would hurt and not breathe and then they would die." After he said that, Ed grabbed Double D in a bone crushing hug and yelled, "DON'T DIE DOUBLE D!"

"Ed...can't... breathe," Double D sputtered.

Letting him go, Ed quickly apologized.

"Jeez Ed. You tryin' ta kill 'im?" Eddy laughed.

Ed then got a thoughtful expression on his face. "Is everything alright, Ed?" Double D asked.

Suddenly, Ed yelled, "I'll be right back!"

"Hey, where are you goin'?" Eddy exclaimed.

"I gotta idea!" he said running out the door.

Eddy slapped his head saying, "Welp, this can't be good."

"Eddy," Double D gasped.

"What? Ed doesn't get good ideas."

"The haunted house was a good idea," he argued. "Now please open the door so Ed does not break it again. Mother and Father do not want to pay for yet another one."

"Yeah, yeah," Eddy grumbled, walking to the door. As soon as he opened it, Ed shot through carrying a full grocery bag. "What's in the bag?"

"Steak," Ed said proudly.

"Why do you have steak, Ed," Double D asked.

"Well, you need blood. When steak isn't cooked there is blood. Maybe the steak will help you feel better."

"That's stupid, Ed," Eddy said. "The steak is dead. How will that help?"

"Eddy," Double D chided. "Put the steak on the coffee table, Ed."

"You're gonna do it?" Eddy gaped as Ed took the raw meat to the vampyre.

"Of course. Even if it does not help, it will not hurt me."

Double D slowly opened the package, as to not make a mess, and took the first piece out. The scent wasn't pleasant but he elongated his fangs. Before he began drinking, he asked, "Could you not watch me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure," Eddy said, turning around. Ed followed suit albeit pouting, saying he "wanted to see Double D drain the blood of the lifeless meat."

Once they turned, Double D sank his fangs into the steak and began sucking the blood. All that could be heard was a soft slurping sound. When he finished the first piece, he went onto the second, then third and fourth. When Double D was finished, Ed and Eddy turned around and saw the steak now looked like large pieces of beef jerky.

Looking slightly disgusted, Eddy asked, "So, how ya feelin' now?"

"I do not feel as bad as I did before," Double D responded. "It did not help as much as I was hoping though."

Ed and Eddy walked back to the couch and sat in their previous spots.

"So," Eddy started, "why didn't ya say you were thirsty before?"

"Eddy, I did."

"What? When?"

Double D sighed. "I told you Friday and Saturday. Then I tried to tell you last night but you ignored me."

"I don't remember you saying anything last night. Anyway, if you were so thirsty, why didn't ya try harder?"

Double D was trying to keep calm so Ed didn't get upset again, but his short friend was making it very difficult. "Eddy, I tried to tell you every time you came back for knew customers, but you just kept said, 'Yeah, yeah whatever sockhead.' What else could I have done?"

"I don't know! You shoulda tried harder." Eddy quickly got up and said, "I'm gonna get soda." Before he left, he grabbed the drained steak.

Double D groaned and leaned his head on the back of the couch.

"Don't be upset Double D," Ed tried. "Eddy's not mad at you. He mad at himself because he is a bad listener and you made him worry."

Walking back in the room, Eddy hit Ed in the head and said, "Shut up, Ed."

"Eddy, is that true?" Double D quietly asked.

Looking away, Eddy said, "Eh, kinda. You did freak me 'n Ed out."

"Aww, Eddy, that's sweet," Double D said.

"Yeah yeah, enough of the sappy stuff. Let's watch a movie or... Hey? Why are smelling the air?"

Double D looked at Eddy and said, "It is nothing. I just caught the scent of my parents. They are home early."

As he said that both his parents walked through the door. They looked at the couch and surprise, his mother said, "Boys! What are you doing home so early? I thought you didn't get home from school until four?"

Before anyone could put a word in, Double D's mother ran up to her son, grabbing his face and saying, "Oh my God! Sweetheart, you look awful! Are you sick!? No, you don't get sick. What's the matter?"

"He's bloodscenting, Mrs. Double D's mom," Ed stated.

"What!? Eddward, is this true?" Double D just nodded. Letting go of his face, his mother pointed upstairs saying, "Go get into bed this instant."

"HEY! That's no reason to punish him," Eddy said before adding, "uh, ma'am."

As Double D began his ascent upstairs, his mother sighed, "He's not being punished. If he sleeps he'll use the rest of the animal blood slower. Now follow me into the kitchen. We would like to talk to both of you. Oh and Eddy-dear, why are you wearing a cheerleader costume?"

"Lost a bet," he simply stated.

The boys walked after her while Double D's father came after them. The four sat down at the table, the two friends scared of what would be said or done.

Eddy was the first to break the silence. "Sooo, Mr. Vincent. How come you haven't said anything?"

Staring coldly, Mr. Vincent said, "I do not need to say anything to know it was you boys that prevented Eddward from drinking. He has always been diligent about his thirst. So, do you mind telling what happened?"

Ed and Eddy quickly explained their weekend, from their failed scam to the haunted house to earlier that day. When they finished, both parents sighed.

"While we are both furious that you let it get this far," Mr. Vincent explained, "we are both grateful that you got our son home before he started bloodlusting."

"What's bloodlusting?" Eddy asked.

"Ooh ooh, I know. I read it in a comic once," Ed said excitedly. "It's when a vampyre needs blood so bad they loose their mind."

"That's right, Ed," Mrs. Vincent said proudly. "But it's a little more complicated than that." Going into teacher-mode she explained, "You see, when a vampyre bloodlusts, an self-restraint is gone and they will attack anyone to get the blood."

"So, Double D coulda attack us?" Eddy asked.

"No, Eddy," Mr. Vincent said. "Something about the mind would prevent him from doing so, though that does not mean he would not fight you to get what he want."

"Now, Eddward has only bloodlusted once when he was five. It wasn't that bad then since he hadn't been able to use his vampyre strength or speed; now, even if he can't do it willingly, he might might be able to if he is desperate enough."

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Double D's mom and dad," Ed said.

"Now," Mrs. Vincent clapped her hands together, "no more talking about this stuff. Eddward normally helps you boys with your homework, yes? My husband will help you with that while I begin preparing dinner."

"Aah," Mr. Vincent protested. "How about I cook dinner while you help the boys?"

Glaring at her husband, she said, "Are you saying I can't cook?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying. Last time you cooked, even Eddward got food poisoning and he's a vampyre!"

Quickly relenting, Mrs. Vincent said, "Fine. Let's go boys."

* * *

Hidden in the woods, was a tall, pale man with short platinum blond hair. He wore a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt with the the top button undone. The man was holding a phone up to his ear, wearing an annoyed expression.

_"Marcus! Are you fucking ignoring me, you bastard?"_ said the woman on the other end.

"Just hurry up and repeat what you said, I don't got all day," the man, Marcus said.

_"Ugh! I SAID you need to hurry up! You know Boss doesn't like to be kept waiting. He wants you to get in contact with the boy by the end of the week."_

Groaning, Marcus said, "Fine, I'll do it soon. No need t' get your panties in a twist, Beth."

_"He also said you better not kill anyone this time or your fired."_

_"_ Alright, tell Boss that it'll be done by Friday."

Without waiting for a response, Marcus pressed the end button. He continued to watch the house, thinking of a good way to get this done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there wasn't a logical place to put it, I am explaining what bloodscenting is here. Every person has two scents: their natural body odor and then the smell of their blood. When a vampyre can smell another person's bloodscent, it is called bloodscenting, and it typically means that they are in need of blood. Subconsciously, the mind makes the bloodscent of people they are close to smell awful, thus deterring the vampyre from drinking their blood. If they're desperate enough though, they will drink it anyway.
> 
> Please review and of you have any ideas or constructive criticism, put it in and I'll see what I can do.


	4. "Afternoon, boys."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness, waiting, fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit difficult to write. Not as in "Oh god, I was just hit by the feels bus" but that it was the first time writing something like below. Also, I hope the Eds aren't too OOC. Now, let us continue with the tale.

The days following the incident with Double D were awkward, to say the least. Firstly, no matter how many times Double D and his father- before he went back to work- would tell him, Ed still believed that his head was going to explode, though now he thought it would be from Double D's mathematics teacher. He claimed that he was an evil mutant and Double D was in danger. At one point, Ed had actually ran into his class and kidnapped the boy, much to the dismay of the other students and teacher. Needless to say, Ed got a severe scolding from his little friend and a weeks worth of detention.

The one of the other reasons for the days awkwardness was Eddy. It wasn't anything he had done, it was the way he seemed to act. Eddy appeared to be keeping his distance from Double D as in he always kept him at arms length and only got closer if necessary. Eddy had also been more conscious of anything that Double D did and if he would move to fast Eddy would become jumpy. When Double D confronted him about it that Wednesday, Eddy began to get angry. After a few minutes, Ed has to mediate between the two so that it wouldn't ruin their friendship. When Eddy had left, Ed told Double D, "It's not your fault Eddy is mad. He's still mad at himself and doesn't know how to make himself feel better."

Although Ed wasn't intellectually smart, he had always been emotionally smart, something both Eddy and Double D seemed to forget. The next morning while the three went to the bus stop, Double D apologized for everything and said that he forgave him for what happened Sunday and Monday. He also reassured Eddy that he would never hurt him or Ed ever. Eddy didn't say anything; he did, however, relax some and distanced himself a little less than before.

The last reason was Kevin. There isn't any other way to explain it. Just being around Kevin seemed to make things uncomfortable. Kevin didn't act any different around the Eds; he still called them dorks, he still insulted Eddy anyway he could, still mocked Ed's choice in comics. No matter how much the three of them thought, they couldn't think of a reason that they would feel some uncomfortable around Kevin.

Today was Friday and things were almost back to normal between the two Eds. At the moment, it was lunchtime and the Eds were sitting at their table with Nazz and Kevin. Rolf had decided that he would sit with his friends from agriculture class and Johnny was home sick.

"You know," Nazz said, "it's great to see you guys not acting all weird an' stuff."

"Yeah, we are like three little peas in a pod," Ed smiled.

"You never did say what was up with you dudes anyway."

Quickly, Double D said, "Sorry, Nazz. It is, um, kind of personal."

"Oh, okay," Nazz said dejectedly. "Just don't do that again. It was really weird, right Kev?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It was real weird," Kevin answered.

Nazz and the Eds looked at Kevin before Double D asked, "Are you feeling okay, Kevin? You have been quite the distracted as of recent."

"I'm fine," Kevin snapped. Before anyone could say anything, he quickly added, "I'm just, uh, gotta lot on my mind is all."

"Alright then," Nazz said.

They quietly continued eating. After a few minutes, Ed startled everyone by yelling, "OH! Double D, Eddy. Can we have a sleepover tonight?"

Coming out of his shock, Double D said, "I am not sure Ed. Mother might not want anyone over while she is home."

"Yeah and my ma said you can't sleepover anymore after you ate our fridge," Eddy reminded.

With his best pout, Ed whined, "But guys. We haven't had a sleepover in forever and I promise to be good and do my homework and make sure my tummy doesn't eat everything and..."

"Okay Ed, okay," Double D interrupted. "I will ask Mother if it is acceptable for you to say over."

"Oh goodie," Ed shouted, clapping his hands together. "I will bring lots o' gravy and butter for buttered toast and the new alien movie, Rise of the Evil Zombie Alien From Planet Zombie."

Chuckling, Eddy said, "Yeah and I'll bring the popcorn and the good movies."

"Hey! Rise of the Evil Zombie Alien From Planet Zombie is a good movie, mister."

"Yeah right. I guarantee that any movie I pick will be better than yours."

This quickly sparked an all out debate between the small group about what movies were better. Double D chose to stay out of it as his favorite movies consisted of educational movies. Eventually, the debate led to an heated argument between Kevin and Eddy with Nazz, Ed and Double D having to prevent it from coming to blows. Luckily, they were able to prevent any senseless bets from being placed again. Lunch ended with both boys red in the face and their friends breathing a sigh of relief.

The last few hours of the day seemed to go by in a flash. However, even after the final bell rang, one Eds' day was not up yet, for he still had one more day of detention.

Outside, Eddy and Double D were sitting on the steps, trying to keep themselves entertained while waiting Ed. Eddy had, upon Double D's insistence of course, finished his homework and was now playing on his phone. Like Eddy, Double D completed his homework and was trying to read up on the following weeks history topics.

Finally completely bored and out of things to do, Eddy shouted, "GAH! What is taking Ed so long?! It's almost four!"

Shutting his book with a sigh, Double D calmly responded, "Eddy, we have waited for over a hour nearly everyday this week. It should not be a surprise Ed had to be disciplined and yet again must stay late."

"Yeah, well who cares? I'm bored," Eddy grumbled.

"If you are so bored, then let us talk. I have a question I have been meaning to ask." With only a groan as his response, Double D continued. "On Monday after my...bloodscenting incident, you were acting as if you were afraid of me. May I ask why?"

Eddy's eyes widened. He quickly got off the stairs and began pacing, looking towards the ground.

"Eddy, you know that there is no reason to fear me. You have known I am a vampyre since we were 8 years old."

"Yeah I know that," Eddy exclaimed, suddenly stopping his pacing. "It's just, I don't know, your parents kinda freaked me out I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all that talk about bloodscenting and bloodlusting and you going crazy if you didn't get blood. It just bothered me is all."

Double D sighed, saying, "Mother and Father must have told you that my subconscious mind with prevent me from harming a person that I am close to as their blood will smell disgusting, even if I am desperate for blood."

"Yeah, I know. You usually never talk about any of that stuff. Me 'n Ed didn't really know any of that stuff. And there was a lot of talk about, you know, blood."

Even after getting over his fear of shots along with the rest of the cul-de-sac kid, except Kevin, Eddy still had a slight fear of blood. It was one of the reasons Double D never talked about anything to do with blood. The other being it made him uncomfortable, too.

"I understand. I probably should have explained more than just bloodscenting to you and Ed, but I feared the both of you would become scared of me. Also, you should know that I would never hurt you, Ed or anyone else in the cul-de-sac."

Before Eddy could even begin thinking of a response, Ed burst out of the front doors with a huge smile on his face. "Hey guys guess what?! Mr. King said I'm more annoying than a newborn chicken. I don't get how that's a bad thing. Baby chicks are SO cute."

"Yeah, yeah. Who cares Ed?" Starting to walk off, Eddy then said, "Let's just get outta here."

Double D quickly gathered his stuff; but before he could climb down the steps, Ed grabbed him, carried him down and picked Eddy up as well. Ed then began running towards home with both his friends yelling to let them go.

* * *

It took nearly ten minutes to finally get Ed to put Eddy and Double D back on the ground and because of Ed's constant running, they nearing the small forest behind Double D's house. At the moment, Eddy and Double D were discussing a new scam idea while Ed made his usual inane comments.

"You are gonna find a way to make this work, Sockhead," Eddy said, trying to change the smart Eds mind.

"I told you Eddy, no student is going to believe that I would create cheat sheets," Double D tried. "They would sooner believe I skip a day of school than I would help them cheat."

"Come. On. Sockhead. You know if me or Ed sell it, no one would believe it."

"It is Ed or me, Eddy," Double D corrected. "And like I said no one would believe it if I sold them either."

"But..."

"Double D's right Eddy," Ed put in.

"You're taking his side, Ed?" Eddy exclaimed. Crossing his arms and glaring, he then muttered, "Traitor."

"But Eddyyy," Ed whined. "Double D is too nice. Everyone knows Double D is nice and wouldn't do anything bad like cheat."

Groaning, Eddy said, "Fine. I'll figure somethin' else out."

The three Eds continued walking, thankful they were almost home, when a large rustling was heard from the woods. Thinking it was just some wild animal, the boys continued walking; however, when they realized the noise was following them, they started to become nervous and moved faster in hopes it would go away. Instead, before they could make it 20 feet, a figure walked out in front of them.

In front of them was a man with short blond hair who was just a few inches shorter than Ed. Today, he was wearing a plain blue shirt and black jeans. He looked like a normal man, except that his fangs were elongated past his lips and his finger nails were long and pointed.

Eddy was cowering behind Ed who was fascinated that there was another vampyre. Double D on the other hand was apprehensive about the newcomer.

"Afternoon, boys," Marcus smirked. "Yer later than I expected." When none of the Eds said anything, he continued. "Ya know Lil' Eddward, I'm supposed to give you a message, but first..."

Before either of the boys could move, Marcus ran over, using his vampyric speed and punched Double D in the stomach. He then jumped back to where he was standing just a few seconds before.

"DOUBLE D!" yelled both Ed and Eddy as their friend doubled over in pain.

"It's quite strange," Marcus said with a thoughtful expression. "I barely punched you and you're hunched over, so why would I be sent to give  _you_  a message?"

Fearful that he was going to attack his friend again, Ed took a fighting stance and started to run towards Marcus. Before he got too far, however, Double D yelled "STOP," and hurriedly followed Ed, grabbing his jacket in attempt to hold him back. Accidentally using his vampyre strength, Double D fell back, launching Ed backwards behind Eddy. Fortunately, Ed landed on his back, quickly sitting up in surprise, as no one can usually move him, let alone throw him.

"How the hell did ya do that, Double D?" Eddy asked, quickly blinking out his shock.

Choosing to ignore his short friend, Double D picked himself up and said, "I am sorry Ed! Are you uninjured?"

"Fit as a fiddle, Double D," Ed smiled, slowly standing up.

Sighing, Double D faced Marcus again and looked at his hands. There were quite a few scrapes and small bits of rocks and dirt in them. After wiping his hands together, the scratches quickly began to heal.

_Hmm, interesting,_  thought Marcus.  _Let's see what happens when I do this._

Once again, before anyone could move, the man took off for the smarter Ed using his incredible speed. He swiftly punched him in the face and then in the gut, causing Double D to fly back towards Ed.

Quickly, Eddy said, "Ed! Grab him!"

Just as Double D was about to hit the ground, Ed reached out and caught him. After being sat down, Double D started coughing hard. Looking at his friend, Eddy noticed he was already forming a black eye and had a cut under his eye as well as some blood at the corner of his mouth.

"You are definitely a strange one Lil' Eddward Vincent."

Taking a step forward, he suddenly felt a hand grip his arm. Smirking, he turned to the little Ed when he felt a fist hit him in the nose, effectively breaking it.

Chuckling, Marcus reset his nose and said, "I like you. Ya got spunk, shrimpy." He suddenly grabbed Eddy by the throat, breaking skin under his nails.

"EDDY!" Ed and Double D were instantly on their feet.

Sniffing the scent coming from Eddy, Marcus used his other hand to grip Eddy's shirt and removed the hand from his neck. Revealed his fangs, he said, "Ya know, yer blood smells pretty good. Maybe you'll do for my cause."

Seeing Eddy's danger, Ed hurried to help when he saw a blur pass him. Double D had somehow used his vampyre speed and ran for the pair. Upon arriving, he grabbed Eddy and pulled him out of the older vampyre's grip, causing Eddy's shirt to tear. He then punched Marcus in the face, breaking his nose yet again.

Ed came just seconds later and grabbed Eddy in a bone crushing hug. Seeing the cuts on Eddy's neck, he thought,  _It does not look too terrible. I will just slip a few drops of my blood into his drink again._

Suddenly, a hand was on Double D's shoulder, spinning him around. He then felt a hand take hold of his shirt and a fist in stomach. The hand holding his shirt prevented him from being thrown back again. Taking a look at Marcus, Double D saw a look of anger and frustration on the man's face before another three hard punches hit him.

Both Ed and Eddy were trying to get the Double D out of his grip with little luck. After a few more hits, Marcus let go and shoved Double D into his friends, causing four deep cuts on the boy's chest from his claw like nails. Holding Double D up with Ed's help, Eddy looked at his injured friend's chest and paled when he saw the blood flowing. When Marcus looked about to strike again, all three Eds looked ready to defend the other.

_All three of them are gonna get themselves killed to protect each other,_ he thought remorsefully.  _Lil' Eddward dying won't help my cause any._

"Alright, I'll leave, but first," Marcus said, "Boss wanted me to tell ya that it'll be great to see ya after ten long years."

He then took off, leaving Double D wide eyed and paler than usual.

"Are you okay Double D?" Ed asked, worriedly.

Giving a weak smile he said, "Do not worry Ed, Eddy. I am just fine," before falling over, unconscious.

Ed quickly caught him, asking Eddy what to do; however, Eddy didn't answer. He just stood there, staring at all the blood and wondered how someone could lose that much and still be alive. He snapped out of his shock when Ed brought his foot to Eddy's face.

"R-right. C-c'mon Ed! We gotta get Double D home. His mom can help."

"Right Eddy." Ed threw him over his shoulder, earning a "Gentle Ed" from Eddy.

The two of them ran the rest of the way to the cul-de-sac, earning some looks from a few passerby. Fortunately for the boys, Double D's house was the first house they would pass so they could avoid any questions from the other inhabitants.

Once at the smart Eds house, Eddy opened the door and slammed it shut after Ed entered.

Walking out of the kitchen, Mrs. Vincent said, "You better not have broke the door again!" Upon seeing the state the boys were in, she yelled, "OH MY GOD! What happened?!"

"We got attacked by a bad vampyre," Ed hurriedly said, on the verge of tears.

"Yeah and Double D lost a lot a blood and passed out. What do we do?!" Eddy asked.

"It'll be okay," Mrs. Vincent said, trying to sound calm. "Take Eddward to his bed and take off his shirt and hat. I'm going to call his father, then I'll come help him."

The boys quickly ran passed her up the stairs while she hurried to the phone and dialed her husband's office number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"What is the matter, Diane?"

"Eddward and the boys got attack by a vampyre!"

"What?! Is Eddward okay?!" He responded, trying not to yell.

"He's unconscious and Eddy says he lost a lot of blood."

Trying to calm down, Mr. Vincent said, "Alright, don't worry. I will be home in a few hours."

"WAIT." Diane called into the phone. "Can you try to bring at least 8 blood packets with you? We don't know how bad his injuries are and Eddward probably won't be able to hunt this weekend."

Nodding into the phone, he said, "I will do my best. I love you, bye."

"Bye," she said before hanging up and going to her son's room.

Upon arriving, she saw the full extent of the injuries to her son. Double D had bruises covering almost his entire stomach and chest, which looked worse from how pale he had become. There were several lacerations around his chest, most likely from the vampyre's nails, and a few very noticeable broken ribs. Most of the blood that was on him appeared to be from his various head and facial injuries.

Mrs. Vincent quickly walked over to the drawer that held Double D's medical supplies and grabbed out alcohol, gauze, bandage wrap, medical tape and a scalpel.

"Will Double D be okay, Mrs. Double D's mom?" Ed asked, still trying to hold back tears.

"It'll be okay, boys," she reassured. She began cleaning and dressing the cuts on his chest while saying. "I can't do much for him other than stop the bleeding. His body should quickly be able to heal itself because of its vampyric nature."

As a marine biologist, Diane Vincent didn't know much about treating wounds. She did remember some of what she saw in her husband's medical books.

"So, how long 'til he's back to normal?" Eddy asked, slightly relieved by Mrs. Vincent's words.

"I'm not sure," she said slowly, watching one of the smaller cut on Double D's face and one of the larger ones on his chest. "The small cuts are don't appear to be healing as fast as they should and the big laceration here isn't closing up at all."

Not understanding what she meant by that, Eddy asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means that Eddward needs more blood in his body than what he has. When the vampyre blood and human interact the healing process is 100 times faster than normal. However, Eddward does not have enough human blood to cause that reaction."

Standing up over Double D's head, Mrs. Vincent propped open his mouth. She then grabbed the scalpel and brought it up to her hand.

"Mrs. Vincent!" Eddy shouted. "What are you doing?"

Smiling, she said, "Don't worry Eddy. When Eddward was young, he refused to drink blood, believing he was hurting the animal he took it from." Cutting over a crease in her palm, she let some blood drip into Double D's mouth. "Myself or my husband would have to do this when he slept."

"Did it hurt?" Ed asked.

"Only little."

The blood dripping slowly came to a stop and Mrs. Vincent grabbed the bandage wrap. While fixing her hand, she saw a couple small cuts were slowly healing.

"Don't he need more blood than that?" Eddy said, face slightly paled.

"Yes, but luckily, my husband will be bringing some blood from work." Beginning to dress the rest of the wounds she said, "Now, go downstairs. After I finish this, there won't be much we can do until he gets blood."

"C'mon, Ed," Eddy said.

Ed nodded and looking dejected and worried, both boy left Mrs. Vincent to finish her work.

Once downstairs, they dropped on the couch, exhausted.

After about ten minutes of complete silence, Mrs. Vincent came into the living area. Looking them over, she asked, "Are you boys injured?"

Before Eddy could say anything, Ed said, "I'm good but Eddy's neck is hurt. The vampyre cut him."

"Okay," Mrs. Vincent said, going to the kitchen. "Just let me grab the alcohol and band-aids."

When she got back, she cleaned Eddy's neck and place the band-aids on the scratches.

* * *

It was 10 at night when Alexander Vincent walked through the door, carrying a large cooler. Mr. Vincent was wearing white pants and a long white coat. Before he could greet them, Mrs. Vincent launched herself off the couch towards him.

Before she made to her husband, Mr. Vincent put his hand up. "It is okay, Dear. I will handle our son." Eyeing her hand, he continued, "You should re-bandage your hand. I do not want you to get an infection."

Before climbing the staircase, he looked to the two boys on the couch and said, "When I come back, would you two tell us what happened?"

"Okay, Mr. Double D's dad."

Nodding, Mr. Vincent went upstairs. Walking into his son's room, he was shocked at how injured his son was. Placing the cooler by the bed, Mr. Vincent placed a hand on Double D's head. He rubbed his son's head, accidentally moving his hair to reveal a large scar on the left side of his head that extended from just below his his hairline to about three inches into his hair. Seeing the scar, he felt anger well up upon remembering how it came to be.

Shaking his head, Mr. Vincent propped open Double D's mouth. He opened the cooler and grabbed out a blood packet. He tore it open and slowly poured it into his son's mouth. He was grateful when he saw a swallowing action. Once he finished the first, he continued onto the second, then third and lastly fourth. He then began working on replacing the bandages.

Once he was done, he picked up the empty packets and cooler. He took one last look around and saw Double D's beanie on the nightstand and put the cooler down. Mr. Vincent grabbed the hat, placed it in his son's head and said, "There. This should make you feel a little better when you wake."

Grabbing the cooler again, he left and went back downstairs. He went into the kitchen and noticed Diane and the boys were sitting at the table. Mr. Vincent threw the empty packs in the trash and took the remaining four out of the cooler, putting them into the fridge. When he was done, he sat next to his wife and across from Ed and Eddy.

"Okay, Ed. Eddy," Mr. Vincent calmly said. "Please tell us what happened."

Ed and Eddy quickly began recalling the events up to when the arrived to the house. When they got to the message that Marcus had given, Mrs. Vincent's eye widened and looked fearful while her husband let out a frustrated sigh.

"You guys know who the guy's boss is?" Eddy asked.

Regaining her composure, Mrs. Vincent said, "Somewhat. Seen him but never officially met."

Ed then said, "Why are you and Double D so scared?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Mr. Vincent sighed again. "Look boys. It is not really our place to tell you everything, but the quick story is that Eddward was not always a vampyre. That man's boss turned him when he was five years old."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Did you get that little phrase above? I won't tell you which one but if you did, don't say where it's from. It's a secret. Also, about Double D's thought of giving Eddy a bit of his blood, he's been doing that for years. I figured since you never see the Eds really injured or anything (usually), it would seem logical that Double D could be giving them vampyre blood to heal their injuries faster.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism, please review.  
> Thanks for reading and see you soon.


	5. "S-sir, are you alright?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greeting friends, helping strangers, saying goodbye

* * *

It was 11 o'clock Saturday morning and things were pretty quiet, though that is to be expected. Everyone is probably sleeping in or trying to get chores done before it gets too late. That was the truth for everyone but one boy at the far end of the cul-de-sac. Jimmy had woken up early to get his chores done so he could be ready for his picnic with Sarah.

No one really understood how anyone could be friends with an loud-mouthed brute such as Sarah, but, that never stopped the two from being the best of friends. If Sarah was talked bad behind her back, Jimmy was always there to defend her honor and when ever Jimmy was teased or bullied by anyone, Sarah was there right away to defend him. It hadn't been any surprise when Jimmy had begun to develop feeling for her. Sarah, however, still had a lingering crush on Double D from when a few years ago. Because of this, Jimmy never said anything. He just didn't want to loose his best friend.

Jimmy was currently in the kitchen preparing lunch: 2 ham-'n-cheese sandwiches, some chocolate chip cookies, lemonade and water. He placed each item in a white cooler and put a checkered picnic blanket on top. He would have used a basket but the handle broke off. Once he was done, he grabbed the cooler and went out the front door.

While walking over to Sarah's house, Jimmy noticed it was eerily quiet. No one was out, not even to Eds and Rolf's animals weren't making any noise either. It made everything seem creepy. Shrugging, Jimmy walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened revealing a disheveled looking Sarah.

"Hi Sarah," Jimmy said happily.

"Hey," Sarah said. "Sorry I'm not ready. Mom's making me do chores."

Confused, Jimmy asked, "Why can't you get Ed to do them as always?"

"Because my stupid brother hasn't come home yet," she grumbled.

"Oh," Jimmy said, looking sad. "Do you want to have the picnic another day?"

"No way! I'm sure Mom'll let me go. Go set up and I'll be there by the time you're done."

"Okay. I'll see you there," Jimmy said. Upon the door shutting, he skipped off towards the junkyard and into the woods.

During the incident with Eddy's Brother, the two of them had found a really pretty field of flowers. They've having regular picnics there since then. Once he entered the forest, Jimmy began following a path he had long memorized.

Unlike the cul-de-sac, the forest was teeming with life. Birds were chirping and squirrels jumped from tree to tree, looking for food. Jimmy avoided the squirrels like he has ever since the day a squirrel somehow caused a tree to fall on him. Every once in a while, he would here the snapping of a branch. He thought nothing of it though, just continuing on his way.

Soon he reached the small clearing and quickly began preparing for the picnic. Half-way through the setup, he suddenly heard a scream come from the woods behind him. Turning towards the scream, he debated whether to look or not. Curiosity, however, got the better of him and he started towards where the sound came from. Weaving his way through the trees, Jimmy eventually came across a man on the ground, leaning against a tree. The man had beads of sweat plastered across his face, causing his blond hair to stick to it. He also had his leg pulled to his chest.

"S-sir, are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

Looking up in surprise, the man said, "Oh, thank God. I think my leg's broke. Can you help me?"

"Y-yeah, of course. I-i'll be right back."

"Wait!" the man yelled. "Please, come here for just a moment. Please."

Nodding, Jimmy walked a few feet forward when the man suddenly shot up at him, grabbing Jimmy by the shirt. The man turned shoved Jimmy against the tree he was previously on.

"W-wait," Jimmy stammered. "What's going on!? What are you doing!? Who are you!?"

Raising Jimmy up to eye level, the man smirked, showing off his fangs. He said, "Name's Marcus. As you can see, I'm a vampyre." When he said this, Jimmy began crying. "And yes, I am going to kill you."

Crying harder, Jimmy asked, "B-but why?"

Giving a slight shrug, he said, "Killing you will help mine and my boss's cause. Picked you because you were the easiest target of all those little twerps in that neighborhood." Marcus leaned in to bite Jimmy's neck, saying, "Now, it's time to go."

Quickly waving his hands in front of him, Jimmy yelled, "Wait! Can I have one last request?"

"Fine," Marcus grumbled, pulling away from the boy. "But no 'Please don't kill me' or any shit like that. I hear that every fucking time."

"No, it's not that," he said quietly. "Please, don't kill Sarah." Seeing a confused look, Jimmy continued. "She's my best friend. She has red hair, bright gree-"

"Yeah yeah," Marcus cut off. "I know who you're talking about. I won't kill her but I can't promise someone else will."

_Not even the most caring human would beg for a life that isn't in danger. This human is quite interesting._

Upon seeing the child nod, Marcus said, "Now is that it? I really want to kill you now."

Thinking for a moment he asked, "Will it hurt?"

Marcus gave a curt "Yes" before sinking his fangs into Jimmy's neck as hard as he could, eliciting a blood curdling scream.

Every second the vampyre sucked his blood, everything got darker until there was nothing.

.

.

.

.

And then, there was something. A blinding light that seemed to envelop the boy that forced him to clamp his eyes shut. When the light became less intense, Jimmy opened his eyes to reveal a large field full of flowers, a bright blue, cloudless sky and a woman wearing a long white dress. The woman was beautiful with blonde shoulder length hair, bright green eyes and flawless skin. She was very tall, being a full two heads taller than Jimmy.

"Hello James Campbell or Jimmy as you like to be called," she said with a gentle smile.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked. "Are you an angel?"

"My name is Allura and no, I'm not an angel. I am a guide."

"A guide to where?"

Giggling, she said, " To heaven of course."

"Then, where am I now?" Jimmy asked, confused.

"You're in a place called limbo. You are here because there is still a strong want to be on Earth. To do something that you couldn't. Say something you couldn't."

Looking down sadly, Jimmy said, "I never told Sarah how I feel."

"I know. I understand what it feels like to be taken from your love. But you must come to accept what has happened."

"I do accept that I'm dead now," Jimmy countered. "That doesn't mean I don't want to see her again."

"My dear Jimmy," Allura said gently. "You can see her again."

"HOW?! How can I see her again?"

Allura gave a light smile. "There are two ways and both will take time but it is completely you're choice. First, you could say here until her passing, which will take nearly 60 years. Or you could follow me to heaven and someday be reborn."

"How will I see her again if I'm reborn?"

"You will just have to trust me. Both your fates are intertwined together. You are destined to see her again. I swear it."

Looking thoughtful, he asked, "How long will I have to wait if I follow you?"

"Hmm, about 12 years I believe." Nodding slowly, Jimmy decided, "Okay. I will follow you."

"Are positive?" When she saw him nod, Allura walked closer and grabbed Jimmy's hand. "Then, it's time to follow me."

Together, Allura and Jimmy walked towards where heaven would be, waiting for the day he could see Sarah again.

* * *

It had been more than 5 hours since Jimmy's death and Marcus was still thinking about it. When he had sensed the boy's heart stop beating, Marcus immediately ripped his fangs out of the neck. When he did that, however, he had taken a large piece of Jimmy's throat with him. It had taken everything he had not to heave right then. Contrary to belief, he hated senseless killing. This had been the first time in 250 years he had drank human blood.

Once he had calmed down, Marcus took off. 10 minutes later, he heard a scream rip through the wood. Another 10 minutes passed before he heard sirens. It didn't matter though. Marcus was too far away to track. Surprisingly, he didn't receive the call that he was fired until just a 2 hours ago and that Matty and some chick named Sandra were on their way. To prevent too much commotion, the man stayed in the woods about 40 miles away.

"Hmm. I figured they be here by now." When Marcus heard rustling, he then said, "Huh. Speak of the Devils and they shall come."

Out of the bushes came an odd pair. The girl, presumably Sandra, was a petite. She looked no taller than 5 feet. Her red hair was pulled back in a large clip. She wore what looked to be a blood red cocktail dress and 5 inch heals. Marcus didn't know anything about this entry woman, not even her species.

Mathew, or Matty as Marcus liked to call him, wore a long sleeved plaid, buttoned all the way up, and faded blue jeans. on his head was a flat cap that held his long black bangs behind his head. Marcus knew more about this vampyre than he wished.

The two had met 11 years ago in Seattle. Mathew was only 16 and had been kick out of his home, leaving behind his little brother and parents. He had been on the brink of starvation when Marcus found him. He invited the boy to his apartment to eat. Mathew had other plans. Once he thought Marcus had fallen asleep, he attempted to rob him. However, Marcus caught him and told him that he could die or be a vampyre. His decision was obvious. Marcus became his mentor and taught him everything until 5 years ago. The two had a massive fight that ended with mutual animosity towards the other. Last Marcus had heard about him was 3 years ago when he got a serious head injury from a bunch of kids.

Giving a smirk, Marcus said, "Evening. Nice weather, huh?"

"Can we cut to the chase?" Sandra said. "I've a party I'm late for."

"Aw come on," Marcus fake whined. "Lil' Matty and I haven't seen each other in forever."

Crossing his arms Mathew grumbled, "Like I wanted to see you, ya cowardly bastard."

"Oooh, you still got the same spunk as before."

"Shut up," he said. "Before we kill you, tell me. Why did you disobey the boss?"

"Yeah," Sandra agreed. "I've heard a lot good stuff about you. Mostly you preventing vampyres from killing too many people. Thanks for that."

_So that's what she is,_ the old vampyre thought.

Marcus released a large sigh. "Because, I am  _tired._ I have lived this life for too long and I am ready to go."

Confused, Mathew asked, "Why would you be tired of a life like this? It's great."

"That's the different between us. You understand when you're as old a me."

Growing annoyed, Sandra spoke up. "Look I really need to go. My husband is waiting."

"Fine, I got somewhere I gotta be too," Mathew said. Crouching into a fighting stance, he continued. "Let's get this over with."

Marcus just stood in place as the partners rushed him, waiting for the inevitable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The next chapter will contain a flashback. If you have any critics just put them in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Like in the summary, I originally posted this fic on fanfiction net, but I wound up getting lazy/distracted and forgot about it for a while. Tell what you think.


End file.
